


Chun-Li Teaches Karate

by SlutWriter



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Armpit Fuck, Breeding, Creampie, Cum in Eye, Cum on food, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangbang, Hairy Pussy, Humiliation, MILF, Mating Press, Nose Hooks, Pregnant, Pubic Hair, Shotacon, Squirting, Womb Tattoo, butt fuck, cum in nose, hairy armpits, huge ass, huge penis, huge thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Retired from Street Fighting for over ten years, 40-year-old Chun-Li's body has expanded to extreme MILF proportions thanks to her laziness and bottomless appetite for fried dumplings. Wanting to get back out there and find a man, she takes a job at a local dojo - only to find it populated by sexually-aggressive young brats!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Chun-Li Teaches Karate

“Oh, you’re new! How long have you been working for Dragon Palace?” Chun-Li flirted, leaning against her door frame as the delivery boy counted up her change. She was wearing a too-tight tee shirt and leggings, and seemed unaware (or unwilling to admit) that the fabric of the latter garment was stretched to a translucent state by her enormous thighs and hamhock-sized buttocks. The waistband drooped under the MILF chub that she’d accumulated since moving to America to retire, and low as it was, a trail of unkempt curly black pubic hairs trailed all the way up nearly to her navel. Yes, since removing herself from the public eye, Chun-Li had spent her days in a sort of indulgent spinsterhood, watching television dramas and eating her favorite food - fried dumplings - by the pound.

“Uh, that’ll be forty bucks,” the pimple-faced delivery boy said, looking nervous at Chun-Li’s speculative stare. To him, she was a horny old bitch who ordered from Dragon Palace five times a week. He had always assumed there were other people in Chinese woman’s condo, considering how much food she asked for, but he could never see inside because she was so thick in the thighs and had such huge boobs, it was impossible to see past her into the living space. One thing was for sure, though - she was extremely lonely. He could tell from the way she flirted with him, even though he was probably less than half her age. Once the money was exchanged for the delivery, he pulled his cap down over his brow and quit the premises quickly. Honestly, the relentlessly flirtatious asian lady with the massive thighs and huge ass scared him, and he hesitated to think what she might do if he ever accepted her invitation to ‘come in and rest for a moment’.

Bag full of dumplings in hand, Chun-Li moved from the entryway of her two-bedroom unit and into the kitchen. She nearly had to turn sideways in order to cross the threshold and sit down at the table, so mighty was the thickness and roiling size of her thighs and butt - and when she pulled out a chair and sat down happily, the furniture creaked under her massive ass like it was about to splinter. She shimmied closer to the table’s edge until it pressed into her large, pillowy breasts in a horizontal line of indentation. With a small noise of frustration, she raised her shoulders and lifted first one enormous bosom and then the other to rest up on the table. In front of these tee shirt-clad mounds of bouncy flesh she placed her takeout order, opening the grease-speckled bag, expertly finding a pair of chopsticks, preparing to get to work.

_ Nom nom nom nom nom nom _ .

Chun-Li went about the process of eating fried dumplings with the same intensity that she had used while training in her prime. Her cute, squinting face (she had grown slightly nearsighted since turning 40, and was too vain to get corrective lenses) took on a look of intensity that would have been familiar to any opponent during her time as a World Warrior; eating dumplings was  _ serious business _ ! She picked each doughy ball up effortlessly and shoveled one after another into her mouth, chewing intensely and loudly before swallowing down, scattering crumbs down onto the swell of her own huge boobs and leaving plenty more in the corners of her mouth. After the fourth dumpling she opened her mouth and fired off a long, echoing belch.

“BUUUUURAPHH!” 

Chun-Li covered her mouth with the demureness of a princess and looked around, despite the fact that nobody else was in the apartment. It had seemed loud, and she knew that a famous and admired female fighter shouldn’t be so crude… but then she began to convince herself that it hadn’t been very loud after all - and, indeed, she was just as desirable, graceful and well-mannered as a 40-year-old bachelorette as she had been in her twenties, when she had travelled the world, kicking ass and enjoying her time as a Chinese single girl!

“I’m sure I can fit right back into my old qipao!” she mused, then shoveled another entire dumpling into her mouth, munching hungrily. Chun-Li had always been a prideful woman, and after becoming an icon of female power during her heyday, still considered herself an exemplar of female beauty and strength. Since her retirement, however, she had stopped her intense physical draining and spent most of her time snacking and laying around her apartment watching television - paying particular attention to shows with cute young Western protagonists.

Chun-Li was considering the question of why she was still single, when many of the Street Fighting friends had settled down and were raising families, or at least had steamy relationships. As this question ran through her mind (and she helped herself to a fifth and sixth dumpling), the chair beneath her enormous ass groaned out another creaking complaint. Her butt was so large that half of each ass-cheek bulged off of the sides and drooped slightly downward. She still had an hourglass figure - but only because her huge butt and boobs had grown at the same pace as her matronly, pleasing waistline.

“It’s just a matter of time,” Chun-Li told herself, munching a seventh dumpling. “I’m still young!”

The chair’s response to this statement was to finally give up the ghost. One of the legs splintered under the weight of Chun-Li’s huge ass, and soon the “Strongest Woman In The World” found herself sprawled in a pile of kindling, with half a dumpling in her mouth. At first, she didn’t realize what had happened, and then, once reality set in, her response was, perhaps, predictable.

“Hmmph! I’m going to give those furniture people a piece of my mind!” she grumbled to herself, rolling her body to a sitting position and then turning to begin picking herself up. To watch her thighs move was like watching enormous cresting waves. “Defective chairs are no laughing matter!” Yet she was at least able to admit to herself that weight might have played a factor, even if she couldn’t admit it out loud. She did tend to lose track of gains or losses in weight; after all, she had once trained wearing iron bracelets each wearing 7 kilograms! Maybe she’d put on a few pounds here or there.

Chun-Li walked to her bathroom, which featured a full-length mirror, pulling off her dumpling-crumbed tee shirt over her ox-horn hairstyle as she went. When she arrived, now dressed only in dark blue tights and a matching bra, she gave herself a frank up and down look.

“I look just the same as I did back in the day!” she assessed, turning this way and that. There was a petulance in her voice that seemed to ask how the chair had dared to collapse when she was every bit as svelte and athletic as she always had been. However, anyone who had known her a decade ago could have quickly verified that Chun-Li was indulging in more than a little self-delusion. The fact was, her ass  _ was _ bigger.  _ A lot _ bigger. 

She had always been known for her large and muscular thighs, and the individual muscles could still be seen through the stretched, sheer coating of her leggings. However, it was as if someone had turned a dial and inflated the thickness of her physique by a factor of nearly 300%. Each thigh seemed to have the circumference of a large Christmas turkey, stuffed, with all the trimmings. A small child walking up to give her a hug could not have even encircled one of her legs with both arms, no matter how hard they tried. 

Chun-Li observed this, frowned, and then turned sideways. Her rear end, famously sculpted and powerful, had undergone a similar transformation. The muscles of her buttocks were still dimly visible, but the overall size of each cheek was absolutely majestic - it was like she was carrying two large, spherical sacks of meat in her tights. And in a way, she was! Her swollen booty curved out in hemispheric, clothing-bulging glory before connecting back to her body. Chun-Li reached down and behind herself to give her mirror-facing cheek a jiggle, it bounced and wobbled like a water-filled balloon before finally settling in. She tensed her muscles and the bulging flesh-globe rose and fell, jiggling some more. She put a hand to her chin.

“That’s the way it used to look… isn’t it?” she muttered, still in denial. She turned back to face the mirror and brought her hands to her stomach. Formerly flat and showing abdominal definition, there was no doubt that she’d put on a pleasing amount of MILFy chub in the years since her retirement. The hints of abdominal striation were still there, and she reached down and took a hold of her plump belly to reveal them… as well as a huge, unkempt trail of pubic bush, a curly brownish-black diamond of hair that tufted out of her waistband, hinting at even more below. She did not seem to consider that with her ass size drawing her tights nearly to the point of bursting, she was also sporting the world’s largest camel-toe. The meaty swell of her vulva, and the corresponding slit between, seemed to protrude several inches outward from her crotch, to the point that someone could have reached in and grabbed it like the bun of a particularly juicy hamburger. Indeed, everything about her lower body would have seemed enormous to the neutral onlooker; only Chun-Li’s pride and inability to admit the slightest iota of weight gain hid the truth from her.

“I suppose I could stand to be a little more active,” she admitted, and brought her hands up to her bra, the straps of which were pulled taut away from her skin as they struggled to support a pair of massive boulder tits. During her fighting years she’d always had very pert, pretty breasts, kept in check by her low percentage of body fat. Now, her bosom was completely out of control! It seemed that every dumpling she ingested sent at least ten percent of its volume to her chest! Now, where once had been the endowment of a Chinese girl, she had a pair of hanging, bra-breaking MILF milkers, with areolas so large that the brown, porous, bumpy flesh could be seen poking from the bra cups. Her nipples were visible even through these cups as well - big, poky circles that protruded like the dials on a car stereo. 

Chun-Li gave one of her breasts an experimental lift and squeeze and winced at how sensitive they were. The flesh seemed to pour out of her hand; when she tweaked her nipple her body instantly filled with a strange, forbidden heat. She raised her hands above her head and thrust her chest out, revealing hairy, unshaved armpits that left only a hint of her pale complexion visible, in a horizontal line from which the grain of the hair emerged. Her underarms looked, in a way, like a pair of hot, sweaty pussies! Chun-Li saw no problem with this, however - many of her old grooming habits had fallen by the wayside in her time as a bachelorette. 

One thing she did care about was the sudden physical need she was experiencing. Getting out of the house couldn’t hurt, she decided, in that moment. She was only 40 years old - still in the prime of life, she told herself - and there were plenty of young single men who would find her enticing. She had few skills besides martial arts and policework, and while policework probably would not translate from her eastern homeland to the labyrinthine legal system of the United States, martial arts was a universal language. Nodding resolutely, Chun-Li walked out of her bathroom, barefoot and with her huge tits and ass bouncing, again angling her hips so they wouldn’t bang into the door frame, and returned to the kitchen to clean up the remains of her splintered chair.

There were still seven dumplings left, and she ate these ravenously while opening her laptop, settling into a (sturdier) chair, and typing in the city name in a search for local martial arts dojos. Nearly instantly, she was rewarded with a news article and homepage which seemed to promise just the opportunity she needed. Any dojo would be happy to have a teacher of her caliber, she decided, and certainly such teaching opportunities would provide her with any number of eager, young, male students who wanted to learn more. Perhaps some of these might be amenable to coming back to her condo for some “private lessons”.

Feeling more motivated than she had in years, Chun-Li picked up her cellphone and dialed the number on the screen.  _ Sensei Chun-Li _ , she decided, had a nice ring to it.

* * *

When Chun-Li walked into the Yung Dragon dojo, she found it rather less glamorous than she’d expected. It was a square brick building in a bad neighborhood, with a door that was hard to open. The man who’d hired her on as teacher had been very dismissive, simply hanging her a key and saying “good luck, lady” while barely looking up from his computer screen. He said only one other thing as she turned to leave:

“If you can keep those little brats in line and stop people complaining about ‘em, you got the job forever.”

The interior of the dojo with some heavy bags on the outside and a mixture of blue gym mats and stained tatami mats on the interior. The sound of water dripping from broken pipes immediately came to her ears. The furnace couldn’t be adjusted and kept the place rather too warm. Chun-Li, carrying a duffle and wearing her famous qipao dress, complete with tights, white boots and ox-horn hairstyle, sighed as she observed the conditions.

“Hardly fitting for the strongest woman in the world,” she groused, walking further in. Still, in order to teach martial arts, all she needed was space and a few willing students. She understood that her class would include seven eager pupils, all male, a prospect which secretly excited her. She imagined them in her mind’s eye. Clear-eyed, square-jawed, impressionable, willing to obey all her commands. Very much like her old compatriots, Ryu and Ken. Of course, the former had only ever been concerned with fighting, and the latter had never been single as long as Chun-Li had known him.

She checked the wall clock, an old, crooked thing that looked like it had been stolen from a high school, circa 1980. She was fifteen minutes early for the start of class. She began to stretch, reaching behind herself to pull up first on one foot and hamstring, and then the other. It was like watching fleshy mountains move as she shifted her weight. Her costume hadn’t changed, but her body most certainly had. The tights, dress, and blue thong that had once adequately covered her lower body during a fight were now stressed to the max. The tights looked on the verge of tearing, the thong was vanishing into the folds of her flesh, both front and back, never to be seen again. She opened her mouth and belched loudly - “BURRRRRRRP!”, before covering it and blushing, looking around to make sure none of her students had seen. She had eaten another ten dumplings for lunch just a few hours earlier.

She lifted one leg experimentally, bent at the knee, and three three lightning fast kicks. “Ai-ai-ai!” she cried, and was pleased to see that her leg seemed as fast and powerful as ever. While it was true her thigh was nearly three times its former thickness, at least part of that was muscle, and she still had her impeccable balance, able to stand on one leg and pepper opponents with kick after kick until they were begging for mercy. Still, something was a bit different - she could feel her butt and boobs jiggling jauntily as her foot tore through the air. She tried again - a longer volley of kicks this time, and a longer corresponding series of butt and boob jiggles. Not only that, but lifting her leg so high was revealing; showing off her tights and thong… the latter of which was digging into her crotch in a rather unladylike manner! 

Of course, Chun-Li thought nothing of this. To her, she was as strong and alluring as she ever had been. And it was in lockstep with this thought that she heard the jangling of the dojo’s metal door and the sound of footsteps entering via the front way. Her students! Her eyes followed the sound to the entrance, and at first she saw nothing - where she had expected to see  _ gi _ -wearing hardbodies, there was only air. It took a moment for her to adjust her eyes downward and discover the truth: Her  _ students _ were a bunch of elementary-schoolers!

There were seven of them in all, all boys. The first one in the door had a bristly brush-cut and a pair of very thick and expressive eyebrows that made him look severe despite his tiny size. He wore a white gi, open in the front, with no shirt beneath, showing off what appeared to be a pretty good physique for his tender age. The sleeves of the gi were torn off in an unconscious imitation of some of her previous shotokan karate comrades. He crossed his arms upon seeing her, and his chums, who had been following him in like ducklings trailing their mother, bumped up behind him. “Are you our new sensei?” asked the boy. “The Yung Dragons don’t need a sensei!” He smashed his fist into his palm. “We’re the toughest dojo in the whole city, and I’m the dojo boss, Micah!”

Chun-Li crossed her arms over her enormous boobs, her wrists indenting into her flesh and making titmeat bulge both above and below, though of course she didn’t notice. “Oh really? You look like you’re about nine years old!”

“I’m ten!” said Micah, proudly. “And I’m gonna be a gang boss leader by the time I’m thirteen!”

“Yeah!” said a blonde boy from over Micah’s shoulder. His hair was very light and he had indigo eyes to match. “And I’m gonna be underboss! And we’re gonna go on dojo raids and beat up all the other dojo leaders!”

A third boy spoke up, this one with dark hair that split into a wild cowlick in the center. He wore glasses with thick black rims. “Yeah! Our last sensei tried to stop us but we made him run off! We’re too tough to have a master!”

Chun-Li tried hard to keep from laughing. “And who are you two?” she asked.

They both announced themselves with pride usually reserved for the start of a glass-taped-to-fists death match. The blonde was Jeremy and the glasses-wearing boy was Kyle. Along with Micah they seemed to form a sort of trio of cute, rough and tumble boys who were about the same age. Chun-Li found herself feeling a trifle motherly in spite of their bravado - she decided she wouldn’t be too harsh in bringing them back to reality.

“Well, Micah, Jeremy, Kyle and the rest - I’m not going to run away like your other teachers. I used to be a policewoman, you know. So you’ll be in big trouble if you get out of line!” She shook a finger at them and leaned forward as she said it, her huge tits hanging in the front of her qipao like a pair of fleshy boulders. All the boys’ eyes seemed to gravitate to her chest, and Chun-Li, sensing this, narrowed her eyes. Perhaps these brats were worthy of harsher treatment than she thought! Still, at least some part of her was thinking about the teen from Dragon Palance who delivered her dumplings… he never seemed interested in her despite her flirting! 

“Alright. We’re going to start with stretching,” Chun-Li said, brusquely, clapping her hands. “Everyone on the mats!”

There was a chorus of bratty groans. “Stretching?” whined Micah, his bushy brows narrowing. “That’s sooooo boring! Don’t you know any good techniques? Like the Dragon Punch? Or the Helicopter Kick? If you’re a good teacher you should be able to teach us those!” He gathered his small, energetic body and launched into a clumsy approximation of both moves. Chun-Li rolled her eyes. 

“Start with stretching. Then we can get into the basics,” she said, firmly. But there were more questions. The boys were looking at each other with uncertainty, they wanted to know how to stretch, and what stretches to do.

“You have to show us,” said one shy-looking orange-haired boy with a crop of freckles. “Our old teacher never showed us that stuff!”

Chun-Li threw up her hands. These bratty boys didn’t even know the basics of the basics. Breathing. Punching. Kicking. She would have to start it all from scratch. “Spread your legs shoulder width apart,” she instructed, demonstrating exactly. “Arms out to your sides. Now, bend your waist to one side, and then the other.”

Now she had their attention. They stood at seven equidistant points on the mats and imitated her as best they could; eyes glued to her body as it went this way and that. “Uh, can you turn around and demonstrate?” asked Jeremy, raising his hand. “So you’re facing the same way as us?”

“Oh, fine!” Chun-Li replied, and did a 180-degree turn, now facing away. “Now, after you bend to each side, bend your knees and drop down into a squat, like this!” She bent her knees and dipped her bottom down, hearing murmurs from the class. A sharp look back over her shoulder revealed that several of the boys were craning their necks down, even laying on the floor at low angles, just to see up her skirt.

“You have a huge ass, sensei!” someone remarked, and the dojo filled with boyish giggles. Chun-Li put her hands on her hips and turned around to face her class.

“Stop fooling around!” she barked. “Hmmph! How do you ever expect to learn martial arts with such a lack of discipline?” But he cheeks were blushing. These boys were showing more interest in her than any male had in a very long time, even if their attentions were rather juvenile and disobedient. When she was satisfied they had quieted down, she went back to squatting. Dipping low, sticking out her large rear. The skirt of her dress was insufficient to cover the full size of her bulging thighs and ass-mounds; her sheer pantyhose were straining and threatening to split, and beneath those, the thong of her panties had all but disappeared into the mammoth crack of her ass!

Chun-Li kept squatting and rising, squatting and rising. She was dimly aware that perhaps her outfit was a bit immodest, considering the… questionable fit. However, it was too late to change that. As she rose from a deep squat on the ninth repetition, she felt a strange sensation on her buttocks - a pinching feeling, as if something were clinging to her… and she could feel additional weight on her butt!

She looked down over her shoulder, and quickly revealed the source of the clinging - a pair of small, cute, young boys were splayed on her buttocks like cats hanging on a screen door, gripping on to them and not letting them go! “Ah!” Chun-Li gasped. “What do you boys think you’re doing?”

“Sensei’s butt is super big!” said the boy on her left cheek, squeezing his thighs and hands tight around the spherical protrusion of ass-meat! The hem of her skirt was crumpled around his head. There was enough round, bulging ass for him to drape his entire body against it and hang on!” He was stuck tight, refusing to let go, his fingers, wrists, arms, and legs pressing into her flesh and indenting there. No normal woman would have been able to carry a small boy in such a way, but Chun-Li was no ordinary woman, and hers was no ordinary ass! With a second boy mirroring the hanging, gripping posture of his counterpart, it was almost as if she was wearing a pair of shorts, made entirely of young boys!

“Hey, stop that at once!” Chun-Li ordered, shaking her legs like a woman trying to doff a shoe without using her hands. “Little kids shouldn’t act like that!” But they ignored her instructions and dug their hands up and under her skirt, gripping the waist of her tights and yanking down, pulling the hose over the curving bulge of her asscheeks until their faces were able to press against the smooth, soft, bulging flesh!

“Sensei’s huge ass!” the boys exclaimed, and began to nuzzle their bodies against Chun-Li. Her eyes popped wide as she realized she could feel some rather sharp poking sensations in the middle of her big, pillowy buttocks - poking sensations that could only belong to the young boys’ penises! The little brats were thrusting and pressing against her ass-meat with artless, desperate need… and she hadn’t experienced that sort of attention from a male for many years!

She reached behind herself to try to grab them by their gis, but as she did, she felt an impact and a weight on her belly. It was Kyle - the glasses-wearing boy had lept straight up underneath her skirt to wrap his arms around her waist - or try to, his young arms weren’t nearly long enough, clamping his thighs around against her belly like rodeo cowboy trying to keep stuck to a bucking bull! His face was directly in the increasingly sweat-speckled valley between her tits! 

“Grab her, guys!” cried Micah, and it was clear the bushy-eyebrowed boy was directing the surprise attack. The other three boys swarmed her - one on the front of her thigh, clinging, and one on the other. It was like watching dwarves try to take down a giant… and in each place they were attached to her body, Chun-Li could feel the persistent poke of their precocious young erections!

“Hey, stop it!” she cried, shaking first one leg, then the other. “Get off me! Get out from under there, or I’ll-”

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence, as young Jeremy scrambled directly up her front and latched onto her head and neck in a reverse-piggyback, sticking his legs out and raising his hand in triumph as the crotch of his gi completely covered her face! “Yee-haw!” he cried. “I’m king of Sensei Big Butt Mountain!” As if to prove the point, he entwined his legs behind her head, making it almost impossible to to shove him off, though Chun-Li tried, bracing her hands on his butt and trying to hoist him up and over. It was no use - his grip on her head and neck was tight.

Chun-Li’s eyes crossed and her breath tightened as she tried unsuccessfully to breathe through the gi-fabric that was up against her nose. Worse that that, Jeremy had a pecker that was as stiff as the rest of the horny young students, and the fabric-covered bulge was mashing against her lips and mouth! A  _ kid _ was rubbing his dick all over her face!

“You little brats!” she protested. She gathered her strength to peel them off of her, no longer intending to play around and give them the benefit of the doubt. She was the strongest woman in the world, after all, even after a decade of retirement, and-

Chun-Li gasped. Her eyes went even wider. Her knees trembled. The only boy who wasn’t holding onto her body - the last boy - was Micah. And he had just made his presence felt by pressing a hand aggressively between her legs! Her skirt was bunched up around the heads of the boys clinging to her buttocks and thighs - so much so that her fat, puffy, camel-toed pussy mound was totally exposed… and Micah was pushing his palm upward and giving her intimate parts a squeeze, putting grinding pressure on her clit, and bringing forth sensations she hadn’t felt in years! She groaned out into Jeremy’s crotch -  _ uwauauaugh! _ \- and her knees trembled and nearly buckled.

“A perfect hit!” Micah exclaimed, his bushy eyebrows raised in triumph. He was in a classic uppercut stance, with the exception that he had his palm in a cupping, groping shape instead of curled into a fist. “The Yung Dragon Cunt Crusher technique!”

“It worked!” cried out Kyle, who was clinging between her boobs, with each mammary bulging beside his head. Her experimentally reached out to grab and knead her bra cups. “Her nipples are super-hard! I can feel ‘em!”

“What’s this?” Micah went on, opening and closing his hand around Chun-Li’s steamy cunt meat. “She’s all wet down here! I think sensei really likes it!”

Chun-Li, cross-eyed and frazzled, could only let out another moan. The feeling of a young boy manhandling her pussy was sending shockwaves through her body! Her belly was tingling, her nipples hardening, her mouth watering! She tried to remain dignified but found it impossible as her clitoris throbbed out a desire for more, more, more male attention, regardless of any societal taboos! A little kid was making her 40-year-old asian MILF pussy purr and cream shamefully! And more than that… she was losing her balance under the avalanche of cute boys and their tight, clinging grips! 

“Oh...ahhh!” she wailed, and toppled over forward, bracing her fall with outstretched hands, which spared Kyle and the two boys clinging to her front thighs a rough landing. Likewise, Micah managed to move out of the way, and strolled around behind her prone form, a wannabe dojo boss admiring the work of his underlings.

“Let’s take off her clothes,” he suggested, and when Chun-Li blinked and started to realize the intent of that order, he subdued her once again by snaking his hand in between her thighs and grabbing another palmful of pussy through her tights and thong. Her swollen, shamefully-engorged cunt flaps were so pronounced that the clothing might as well not have been there at all, just one side of her vulva was big and puffy enough to fill the boy’s entire hand! 

Chun-Li moaned out into Jeremy’s crotch again, her face smothered between his young legs, her mouth filling with the dry protrusion of jaunty, poking dick wrapped in gi fabric. Several pairs of questing hands reached beneath the skirt of her qipao and began to pull at the waist of her stockings, dragging them down over the curving, bulging mounds of her ass until they were bunched in the crooks of her knees.

“I love sensei’s huge butt!” one boy cried, reattaching himself to the curve of hot, jiggly flesh with the desperation of a shipwrecked boy gripping a life preserver. Both he and his opposite butt-clinging friend were wriggling their way out of their karate gi trousers, leaving nothing but their bare legs and bottoms to squeeze and press against Chun-Li’s flesh! She could feel every detail - their stiff pricks poking into her buttocks, their hot little balls rubbing beside them, their hands clutching and grabbing at every bit of assmeat they could stuff between their short fingers! “I can feel sensei’s butt muscles right beneath the surface!” the boy continued, wiggling his pelvis and rubbing his cock against her rear. “It’s like a big muscly ball with a soft jiggly butt-coating around it! Sensei must have the biggest thunder thighs in the universe!”

“I’m gonna have sex with sensei’s big butt!” said the opposite boy, squinting his eyes shut. “Sensei’s big, fat old MILF butt is gonna be my girlfriend!” He began to hump even more desperately, stabbing his penis into the fat of Chun-Li’s rear and poking it against her massive glutes. “Butt girlfriend! Butt girlfriend!”

The boys began calling back and forth to each other, their cute young faces squinted into expressions of ecstasy as their elementary-schooler cocks were caressed in the pliable, inviting divots they’d made in Chun-Li’s enormous ass.

“I’ll get married to sensei’s huge butt!”

“Yeah, and I’ll slap it a lot every night!”

“I’ll use it as a pillow, too!”

“You… brats! Saying stuff like that!” Chun-Li growled. “I’m not old! And my butt is the same size as it ever -nnngh!” Again her protests were hampered by the smothering crotch of the boy who had wrapped his legs around her head and was now holding onto her hair buns like a couple of handles. Not only that, but there was an undeniable pleasure coming from her pussy, where Micah was pulling her thong into a tight wedgie; dipping her thong into her lower lips and making them devour it until the straining strand of blue fabric was doing nothing but cradling the straining nub of her clit.

“Wow, take a look at this bush! You’ve really let yourself go, sensei!” Micah assessed, observing the unkempt, thick patch of hair that trailed from Chun-Li’s navel to her pussy, encircling it, and then continuing on to lightly ring her asshole in humiliating fashion. “Someone should take a weed-whacker to this thing!” Micah peered closer in. “Look guys! She even has hair around her big fat asshole!”

The boys burst into laughter and Chun-Li moaned out again, thinking she would die of embarrassment. Not only had the boy called her old but he was verbally abusing her as well and drawing attention to the natural outgrowth of her mature, MILF-ish body! “I’m  _ not _ old!” she tried again to object, but with Jeremy hugging her face she could speak only in muffled noises.

“Sensei’s pubes are thicker than Boss Micah’s eyebrows!” one of the boys commented, and they all laughed again. “And the hairs reach almost up to her belly!” They continued to torment her and hump her body while talking amongst themselves about which of their number would dare brave the jungle of Chun-Li’s pubic area, all while she moaned and grunted in a mix of misery and unwilling pleasure, with Micah groping her pussy.

“I’m finally gonna do it!” gasped the cute boy clinging to her left buttock. “I’m gonna shoot all my white stuff out and have sex with sensei’s huge butt!” With pants around ankles and cute, round bottoms thrusting, the two boys mounted on each of Chun-Li’s enormous asscheeks began to stab their cocks into the fleshy meat of her butt. Indeed, she had such an enormous pair of cheeks that their desperate, clumsy thrusts (accompanied by adorable squinting faces of need) made their hairless, virgin dicks poke as deeply as was possible, like a finger pressed hard into a couch cushion. Just like so many boys their age had had their first sexual experience humping a pillow, they were doing so by driving their dicks into their prone sensei’s fat ass!

Micah spoke up again, raising his expressive eyebrows high. “What’s this?” he asked, holding up the hand that had been pawing around Chun-Li’s pussy. “Sensei is really wet down here!” He separated his thumb and forefinger inches apart, revealing a glistening strand of lubrication stretched between them. It scintillated in the light for a moment and then snapped. “She’s just a lonely old bitch who likes kids our age!”

_ My ass cheeks are being fucked by those little brats _ , Chun-Li thought, her mind whirling.  _ They’re stabbing their dicks in like they’re having sex with their first girlfriend! _ But even that sordid revelation was secondary to the fact that she was feeling things in her nether regions that she hadn’t felt in years… all thanks to a cute 10-year-old kid with an expressive face and bushy eyebrows. Humiliating as it was, her pussy was totally creaming at his touch! And not just his - the warm, soft, clinging feeling of so many cute boys hanging all over her body was stirring her loins in a forbidden way!

“That’s not-” she tried to say, but Jeremy was peeling down the pants of his gi to expose his penis, and as he tore off his clothes, they bunched together around her face, muffling her cry. When she removed them she found her nose and mouth immediately pressed against a smooth, hot cockshaft and a pair of tight balls - equipment that seemed nearly adult-sized and rather too large for a boy Jeremy’s age! There wasn’t even the hint of wispy blonde pubic hair above his pink, blushing dick, but nonetheless he was using her with all the confidence of an adult, thrusting his pelvis and rubbing his shaft and nuts all over her nose, lips, and cheeks.

“It’s pretty big, isn’t it sensei?” Jeremy said. “I have the second-biggest one of all the Yung Dragons! That’s why I’m second-in-command!”

“Uh-uh! Mine is just as big as yours!” called Kyle from underneath. “So I’m second-in-command, too!” His glasses were being fogged up as Chun-Li big, hanging tits captured his hot breath. He was clinging to her like a circus performer slung under a horse, using his hands to grope and fiddle with her breasts through her dress. Chun-Li could feel a pressing shaft in the area of her belly-button and had no doubt as to what it was. She felt like a giant being taken down by elves or leprechauns, overwhelmed by sheer numbers and enthusiasm while her weakest point was taken advantage of!

Opening her mouth to object again turned out to be a mistake. Young blonde Jeremy, with a look of youthful concentration, gripped her hair buns firmly and shoved his adult-sized penis directly into her mouth, silencing her voice into little more than a gurgling croak. Chun-Li’s eyes went wide as she felt the hot, leaking kid cock violate her all the way to the back of her throat. How could an elementary-school kid have such a big penis… and why was it making her throat and pussy tingle so intently? She had often had fantasies about Western boys and their incorrigible sexual hunger, imagining what it would be like to take one of them home and show him how she could swing her rather unique body around the bedroom. But this! Jeremy had two hands full of her hair and was slamming her mouth up and down on his dick… which was spurting hot, splattery bursts of pre-seed into her throat every time his balls pressed up against her lower lip! 

“Hnnnnghghggh!” Chun-Li moaned, and her eyes rolled back a little as the taste and smell of hot boycock filled her being. She was still on all fours, having her thong wedged into her pussy and ass, her clit mauled, her big, bountiful ass-cheeks humped by a couple of boys who were like stray dogs on a stranger’s leg. Rather than seeing her as an authority figure or someone to be admired, they were using her as nothing but female meat! Her nose mashed down on the soft place above Jeremy’s cockshaft as the boy thrust himself into her mouth, coupling with her face as if were nothing more than a pussy!

_ I’ve got a child’s dick in my mouth _ , she realized.  _ Some brat is making me suck his big, fat kid cock!  _ She let loose a glottal noise and a mix of cum and throat slime slid from her nostrils as Jeremy’s pink, blushing prick helmet battered her tonsils. The boy, in obvious ecstasy, pulled her head down as hard as he could, laying on his back like an overturned turtle, forcing her throat onto his dick as he squinted his eyes and wiggled his legs behind her head. ‘I’m gonna cum a lot!” he groaned.

There was a snapping, tearing sound of ripped clothing as any boy that was free conspired to grab Chun-Li’s qipao and tear it clean off of her body, splitting it nearly perfectly in half and tossing it aside, leaving her curvy adult body on all fours with pantyhose around her knees, a scant thong stuffed in her crotch, and an overworked, overflowing bra struggling to maintain her huge tits before they drooped all the way to the floor. Of course, as soon as this further garment was revealed, the boys were quick to unfasten it as well, and her tits soon fell free. They did indeed fall all the way to the dojo mats, piling there in big, fat teardrop shapes, much to Kyle’s delight. The bespectacled boy, being underneath Chun-Li, was nearly buried between them!

“Hey, look!” a voice rose amidst the gasping and moaning of the Chun-Li centered boypile. “Sensei’s armpits are really hairy, too!” It was true. The destruction of her dress had laid pair Chun-Li’s underarms in all their hairy, sweaty glory - right down to the little slits in the middle where the hair was parted and her skin could be seen, slits that looked like little pairs of lips or miniature pussies! And of course, it was up against these features that she soon felt a pair of boy penises prodding as the two boys who had been gripping her thighs doffed their pants and slid their cute young dicks into her underarms, trying to find as much friction as they could! Chun-Li instinctively tried to pull her arms to her sides… but that turned out to be just what they wanted, as she formed a perfect seal for their cocks to thrust up and into, starting from below and emerging up toward her back!

“Nnngh!” said one of the boys, the ginger-haired youngster from earlier. He had pale skin and a crop of freckles on his nose. “Sensei’s armpits are real tight and they’re all sweaty and greasy! It smells like someone ran over a musky old skunk on the road!” Again, they ignored Chun-Li’s moan of cock-stuffed embarrassment, and began to thrust with reckless abandon. With Kyle adjusting himself beneath her so that he could squeeze her huge, bulging tits together around his rather large young penis, humping into the resulting cavern of cleavage with all the force his hips could muster (and, indeed, his glasses completely fogged up), Chun-Li was not being assaulted by the entire Yung Dragon roster - two boys on her buttocks, one between her tits, one on her face, two in her armpits, and the leader, Micah, fondling and fingering at her slit!

It was fitting that her thong was (with the exception of her trademark white boots) the last thing to go, peeled down in between the prodding of her butt-thrusting duo until it was abandoned, sweat and lube-soaked, around her knees. With her pussy exposed, Micah wasted no time in sliding several of his small digits into her sopping box, his eyebrows flying high at the sudden heat he felt from her molten, needy insides. Indeed, her private area seemed to suck at his fingers as if hungry for as much penetration as he could provide… and she was so shamefully soaking wet that they came out glistening and sticky with lube! Much as she objected, a glance at the opening he left behind revealed that her insides were spasming and desperate for further attention!

“You really like this, don’t you sensei?” he teased, and then dipped three fingers back into her pussy, sliding them halfway, and then to the knuckle. Perhaps because he actually wanted to hear the answer, Jeremy let go of her head and allowed her to raise herself off of his cock for the first time in several minutes, leaving Chun-Li panting, gasping, drooling, and looking back over her shoulder.

“N-no! I could n-never like something like this!” she said, and never in the history of the world had something seemed so unconvincing. “All of you boys, let go of me right now!” She did her best to look stern, but that immediately turned into a humiliating, cross-eyed look of rut when Micah began to slide his fingers in and out, curving them upward to strike against the nerve-rich tissue of her G-spot. The sounds coming from her soaking pussy were totally lewd -  _ sllllch, squeuulch, slllllk  _ \- like someone stirring up a bowl of ground beef, and Chun-Li blushed nearly red as she bit her lip and tried to contain her obvious pleasure.

“Admit you like it and we’ll let you go,” Micah insisted, picking up speed with his fingering. The other boys hadn’t ceased their thrusting, however, causing her buttocks to constantly jiggle, and Jeremy was still jerking his smooth, hairless cock just inches from her mouth, occasionally rubbing it against her cheeks.

“I won’t!” Chun-Li cried, and then Micah popped a thumb down on her clit, rotating around it, sliding his fingers in as deep as they would go, and her body spasmed nearly hard enough to throw off all her juvenile riders.

“You’re just a horny old lady who wants some dicks, aren’t you, sensei?” Micah asked, keeping up his clitoral barrage. “That’s why you’re cumming real hard from a kid touching your pussy, because older guys won’t date you!”

Chun-Li got even redder in the face and tears welled in her eyes from the utter humiliation. She continued to squirm and wail as Micah stirred up her pussy with his hand, her head-shaking denials picking up speed and her squeals raising in pitch and volume until he the boy’s hand was nothing but a blur and droplets of lube were showering from her pussy and down to the mats in a constant rain. “Sensei’s pussy is squeezing on my hand really hard!” Micah crowed, not letting up. “She’s just a nasty old bitch!”

Chun-Li’s teeth clenched and her nostrils flared. She uttered one final head-shaking, extended squeal -  _ “Ngheeeeeeeeeeeeeeugh!” _ \- and then her eyes rolled back slightly and her back arched, thrusting he buttocks out even more than they already were. This groan went on for quite a while, and as it continued, a tremor ran through her body and her pussy began to squirm shamefully all over the floor as Micah’s young hand, and the attentions of the other boys to her armpits, boobs, and butt, brought her to an utterly humiliating orgasm! The fountain of lube spraying from her pussy was so thick that it made a wet splattery noise on the mats before Micah’s hand broke the solid stream and it began to sprinkle everywhere, soaking her inner thighs, the boy’s arm, and the floor below.

Chun-Li cried out in defeat as her pussy spasmed; giving Jeremy an opportunity to jam his smooth young cock back into her mouth, an opportunity he immediately took. Her wail turned into a muffled moan around his dick, and the boy humped into her face as hard as he could, his balls mashing against her chin as she cried out and began to shoot semen into the back of her throat. The groan became a bubbly gurgle as shot after shot of thick, astonishly virile kid cum frothed in Chun-Li’s gullet. For a cute blonde boy who was small enough to pass for a primary schooler, he produced a huge amount of thick, chunky semen, and the heavy spurts painted her throat in a sloppy coating that was tough to swallow.

Meanwhile, the boys humping her bulging butt cheeks were depositing their own virginal loads; pressing their dicks as far into her flesh as her girthy ass mounds would allow and spurting out their first, pre-teen cumloads into her bubbly butt-meat until it leaked out around their shafts. Even though these boys had smaller penises than Micah, Jeremy or Kyle, Chun-Li could feel how many shots of cum they were pumping all over her ass - she could feel the hot, sizzling spurts as they poured out against her flesh.

_ How can such young boys produce so much semen _ , she dimly thought, her mind collapsing in on itself as her MILF body sizzled with orgasmic tremors.  _ These little kids are such studs, and they’re blowing their first big, thick loads all over my ass! And my throat is totally full of Jeremy’s thick boy cum! I can’t even swallow! I’m going to have to chew it first, it’s so lumpy! _

At the same time, the boys pumping their penises into the furrows made by her underarm and upper body were gasping and squinting their eyes shut, thrusting their glistening, hairless cocks into the depths of her sweaty pits and pumping their own thick, heavy loads into the depressions there, turning her shapely, hairy underarms into a pair of pussies and slathering the thin sliver of visible skin there, with its pooched lip shape, in their chunky sperm. Chun-Li moaned pathetically as she felt her seldom-seen private places get defiled by horny, uncaring boys who seemed to see her only as a piece of meat and a set of willing, ready holes. She could feel her underarms getting absolutely  _ plastered _ with cum!

It as too much. She gurgled again, dimly aware that Kyle, he of the fogged-up glasses, was humping his large boycock in between her tits and pumping out spurt after searing spurt of semen between her hanging breasts, glueing them together with a huge load, a kid in a playground of hot, MILFy asian titflesh. She was getting jacked off on and fucked in a half-dozen places by a bunch of horny young kids! The strongest woman in the world… reduced to being the  _ bitch _ of a bunch of brats!

Something snapped in Chun-Li’s mind and her resistance faded away. She let herself give in to the feeling of domination and made a lewd, groaning noise of release that echoed for several seconds as her pussy spasmed with a brutal, humiliating orgasm. It was as if a dam of denial and self-importance had burst and all of her desire and need was flooding out. “Ouuuuuuggggghnnnnnnngh!” she croaked, drooling cum out around Jeremy’s cock, eyes rolled back, nostrils flaring and trailing twin rivers of cum onto his balls. The biggest squirt yet erupted from her pussy, so steamy and copious it looked like she was pissing. Her back arched, her muscles tensed and trembled, her huge buttocks clenched and nearly dislodged their riders.

She squirted repeatedly, splattering the floor as Micah moved his hand to make way, several seconds at a time. Four times. Five. Six. She punctuated each with a wail. Chun-Li was having the biggest orgasm of her life and it was all from young boys treating her like meat! She was nothing more than a huge pair of tits and a massive ass to them, a slutty old bitch to use as they pleased, and something about that situation was making her quake so hard it threatened to buckle her hip bones.

She collapsed to the ground, with Kyle clearing away just before she went down. The clinging boys gradually dislodged and fell away, leaving her in a humiliating prone position, no longer hands and knees, but utterly face-down, arms at sides, limbs straight, head-turned sideways and tongue lolling out of mouth, eyes utterly blank, languishing in a pool of her own squirt. The boys stood up and formed a ring around her, their precocious, hairless cocks out at their varying lengths - all except Micah, who still had the trousers of his gi on.

They had left quite a mess behind. Chun-Li’s face was splattered with cum and more was drooling out of her mouth. Both of her huge butt cheeks, curving up like rising suns from her hips to a height that nearly reached the boys’ waists, were utterly plasted with huge explosions of cum from the loads pumped into her buoyant flesh. And splatters of cum were spiderwebbed out from her underarms as well, the cupolas there leaking as if creampied, her underarm hair plastered flat and thick with semen.

“It’s time to get sensei’s special black belt,” Micah decreed, and all the other boys nodded, forming a ring with their cute, round young bottoms and hanging dicks as they held a quorum. It was Micah himself who went to fetch it - a black leather contraption with two small metal hooks on one end, attached to a strap and a collar. “Check it out, sensei,” said the bushy-eyebrowed boy. “This dojo isn’t a place where students get belts. Instead, we give them to the teachers when they graduate!” He stepped over Chun-Li and stuffed the two hooks into her nose, then put the strap back over the top of her head, between her oxhorn hair buns, and tied the collar around her neck. The end result was that Chun-Li’s nostrils were pulled wide open, two gaping black chasms that made her look like a total degraded pig - especially considering her enormous ass, round belly, huge tits, and cum-splattered veneer!

Kyle, who was near her head, reached over and pulled her up by the strap. She still had her tongue out, drooling from her mind-melting orgasm, and he pointed and laughed. “Ha! Sensei has hairy nostrils as well!” he accused. “She’s such a fat-assed, nasty old bitch, and she likes to fuck boys our age, too!”

Chun-Li, well past the point of objecting any longer, only moaned as the boys continued to humiliate her. Micah directed his underlings to turn her over, and it took all seven of them pushing and lifting to move her dead weight and roll her onto her back - at first, before they had proper leverage, her buttflesh only piled up like dough against their pushing shoulders. Eventually, they rolled her over, leaving her staring helplessly at the ceiling with her fat tits hanging to each side and her thighs splayed to show off her bare, unbelievably fat pussy.

Micah stood between her thighs and started undoing his own belt. Chun-Li had only just raised her head to look at him shakily when he gripped his waistband and began to pull it down, revealing the startlingly thick base of his cock; thick as an adult, maybe even thicker. He pulled down, struggling to pull the pants down over what was obviously an impressive bulge that had been hidden by the baggy uniform. Chun-Li’s eyes widened and her pupils turned into heart-shapes as she peered over her own flaring, pig-stretched nostrils as inch after inch after inch of thick, hairless 10-year-old cock was revealed, finally springing out and up after the waistband released the tip. It was easily a foot long, perhaps several inches more, and as thick as the boy’s arm, hanging down  _ past _ his knees! With the size of his small, pre-teen body, it looked absolutely enormous.

“This is why I’m the dojo boss of the Yung Dragons!” Micah declared proudly, crossing his arms and furrowing his bushy brows. “I’ve got the biggest one out of all of us!” He raised an arm and pointed to Chun-Li, nodding toward the other boys. “Get her legs in position! I’m gonna have grown-up sex with sensei!”

“W-wait!” Chun-Li moaned, her limbs trembling as she weakly tried to resist. The boys gathered around her massive legs, three to a limb, and pushed them up until her knees were pressed against her huge, pilllowy MILF boobs. Her thick, wet, throbbing pussy was totally exposed, leaking an unbelievable amount of lube in anticipation of the huge boycock she was staring down!

Micah stepped forward and pressed the tip of his meat against Chun-Li’s folds. She immediately moaned and shuddered, biting her lip. “W-wait!” she repeated. “It’s not a safe day! If you penetrate me with such a huge cock, I’ll-”

Micah did not even hesitate. He spread his legs, pressed his pelvis in between Chun-Li’s monsterous thunder thighs and asscheeks, and drove his penis into her soaking, sloppy honeypot, effortless driving the entire thing all the way with a meaty sluicing sound that was utterly lewd! Watching him from behind, with his cute, round ass clenching, it was like watching a small boy fuck a giantess - Chun-Li’s body was far wider than his waist - one of her thighs alone seemed to have more weight than his underage, precocious form! He had to splay his arms as wide as they could go just to hold on to her thighs and stab into her with a deep, belly-bulging mating press! But as far as reaching far enough inside her adult body to do the job, his large dick was more than up to the task.

Chun-Li’s eyes crossed and rolled back again as Micah’s cocktip battered all the way up against her womb and then penetrated her needy, gasping, cum-thirsty cervix. For years and years, her mighty body had been graving hot, alpha-male reproductive sex, and at the first hint of a penis approaching her most life-giving places, Chun-Li’s baby-making instincts went into overdrive. Her ovaries throbbed as she felt a heavy, spongy cockhead battering the walls of her womb. With Micah pumping as hard as he could, and his small hands gripping her pleasing MILF belly for leverage, his large balls started flopping and slapping against her hair-ringed, twitching asshole - plap, plap, plap, plap!

“Make a peace sign, sensei!” Kyle ordered, standing next to her head. Chun-Li did so, crossing her eyes and making a peace sign with both hands as Micah continued to burrow into her womb with a brutal mating press. The wet, nasty sounds coming from her meaty pussy made the boys laugh and her groan at what a sex pig she was; when Kyle and Jeremy knelt by her head and pressed their dicks against her stretched-open nostrils, she only moaned with pleasure as she felt pre-cum start to spurt into her sinuses.

Her tits were bouncing and wobbling like jello, the pleasing MILF spare-tire of flab around her gut was jiggling too - but that was nothing compared to what she was experiencing inside. She was cumming almost continuously from brutal, womb-fucking babymaking sex with a little kid! A 10-year-old boy was mashing her cunt to a pulp and making her his woman! She was going to have a bun in the oven! She was sure that Micah’s huge, smooth, pre-teen balls were totally stuffed with semen that was even thicker than Kyle or Jeremy’s chunky kid cum! Every shot would be full of hyper-virile swimmers that would fuck the shit out of her vulnerable MILF eggs… eggs she was dropping out at an unprecedented rate! Her oviducts were basically  _ sucking his cock,  _ she wanted his nasty, elementary-schooler nut so badly!

Micah’s lng, hard, curved fuckmeat was scooping her womb up into her belly and bulging her guts. The boy grunted with each thrust and he squatted lower, spreading his legs lewdly and showing off his round ass and his asshole in a nasty display of mating press fucking. Each of his spindly young calf muscles was perhaps one-tenth as wide as the section of fat Chun-Li ass they were bracing against. The boy gritted his teeth and put all his effort in, reaching a climax himself as Kyle and Jeremy moaned out and filled Chun-Li’s nose and sinuses with shot after shot of thick semen, causing her eyes to cross even more. 

As soon as huge, womb-swelling shots of sperm began to blast into Chun-Li, she lost control of all her limbs and simply gurgled like an invalid, tongue out, eyes rolled, creampies drooling out of her pig-nose. Kyle and Jeremy jerked out the last of their cumshots into her jittering, catatonic eyeballs, pressing their pissholes against her corneas and smearing them with fat cum worms. Her belly bulged and strained as unbroken, chunky cum blasts coiled into her womb like big fat white snakes for nearly fifteen seconds, before Micah changed the angle of his cock, pressing his pisshole against her left oviduct, blasting the tight orifice full of cum and utterly stretching it and bathing her ovary in nut, then doing the same thing to her right. 

The boys who weren’t otherwise occupied jerked their second orgasms all over her tits, splattering them with bridges of cum, ensuring that Chun-Li, the once famous fighter, was covered by nearly as much sperm as was filling her pussy. From the look of their tight young balls, it seemed impossible that they could produce such an amount, but the proof was plastered all over her expansive adult body!

Micah came inside Chun-Li for nearly five minutes. The resulting creampie poured out of her puffy twat around the base of his cock and slopped down over her asshole to pile in an oatmeal-thick mass on the mats. There was no doubt that she was utterly and totally pregnant - probably with twins or triplets - and was the fuckbitch of a bunch of horny kids. She had come with the expectation of laying down the law, but the seven elementary-school-aged members of the Yung Dragons had used her as nothing more than a  _ semen tank _ . 

Micah pulled his softening dick out of her pussy and it flopped down nearly to the floor. Of flood of semen followed it, and Chun-Li moaned and held her swollen, cum-splattered belly. A bunch of kids had used her as a  _ toilet _ . Nothing could change that - she was their complete and total  _ pig whore _ ! Micah raised a fist. “Another sensei defeated by the Yung Dragons!” he declared, his bristly buzz-cut gleaming above his pronounced eyebrows. The other boys raised their fists in an unconscious imitation. 

They did not seem to realize that the woman they’d ‘defeated’ had once been one of the strongest fighters in the world.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Chun-Li licked her lips as she looked down at the plate of fried dumplings. Since becoming pregnant, her tits and ass had somehow gotten even larger, and her appetite along with it. She was totally nude and already wielding a pair of chopsticks, though her body did have one new adornment - a womb tattoo in the style of the Yung Dragons dojo logo, stretched lewdly over her enormous baby gut! Her nipples were double their former size, riddled with fat pores and faded to dark brown.   
  
“Mmm, hurry up!” she said. “I need lots of nutrients for the baby!” This was a signal for two of the boys next to her, standing on chairs, to jerk their big, young dicks off onto her plate of food, splattering the dumplings with thick strands of backed-up, chewy kid cum. Since her ‘defeat’ at their hands, she had invited all seven brats to visit and stay with her whenever they wished, acting as a surrogate mother and providing relief for their many sexual needs, all day, every day. Compared to the loneliness of her previous spinsterhood, it was a happy existence.

Sighing with content, Chun-Li scooped up a cum-heavy dumpling, opened her mouth, and shoveled it inside her mouth, chewing loudly, lewdly, and with no regard for her own dignity. She looked forward to the day she would give birth to Micah’s child. It was a boy, and she just  _ knew _ it would have a cock as big as its father.


End file.
